dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 17: Saber-Toothed Kitty
In North Carolina, a Card Capsule falls off a cliff and into a campfire. It activates into a Smilodon, which runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Susan has Gusano’s card out, and is staring at it. “So powerful. I don’t think I’ll ever lose again.” Then the Dino Holders go off. She gets up and easily walks to the lab. “Where is it?” Link asked, like he always does. “North Carolina.” They then transported. When they got there, they saw a couple cowering in a trailer with a large cat attempting to get in. “It’s a Smilodon! Susan!” “Oh yeah! Time to put kitty back in the kennel! Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Inostrancevia!” Panther’s summoning sequence plays. Panther roars. “Get that kitty!” The Smilodon turned around and roared angrily. “Uh, Susan, the Christian Morphers have stated that any kind of big cat doesn’t like to be called ‘kitty’” Susan ignored him. “Crimson Flame!” It’s a direct hit. The Smilodon hits Panther with Magma Blaster. It then rams him. Before Panther can get up, the Smilodon runs over, bites his neck, then throws him. Panther gets up and rams the Smilodon. It hits him twice with Magma Blaster. Susan’s Dino Holder begins beeping. “Not good. Panther! Take it out now, while you still can!” Panther rams the Smilodon. It gets up and rams him, defeating him. “Not done yet! Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Arthropleura!” Arthro’s summoning sequence plays. The Smilodon hits Arthro with Magma Blaster. It then rams him. Arthro gets up and rams it. It rams Arthro. It then hits him with Magma Blaster, before following up with another ram. “Heat Eruption!” it’s a direct hit. The Smilodon hits with Magma Blaster. Arthro rams the Smilodon. It gets up and rams him. It then bites his neck and throws him. Arthro rams the Smilodon. The Smilodon rams Arthro. Arthro rams the Smilodon. The Smilodon rams Arthro. Arthro rams the Smilodon. He then bites its neck and throws it. The Smilodon rams Arthro. Arthro rams the Smilodon. The Smilodon rams Arthro. Arthro rams the Smilodon. The Smilodon rams Arthro. Susan’s Dino Holder begins beeping. “Not good! Arthro, attack!” Arthro rams the Smilodon. Arthro then follows up with Heat Eruption. He then finished with another ram. The Smilodon rams Arthro, defeating him. “You should have lost before. Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Vermis!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Gusano’s entire body becoming an adult’s before it screeches. “Volcano Burst!” It’s a hit. “Where’d you get Volcano Burst from?” Dr. Cockorach asked. “It was in Gusano’s Card Capsule. For some reason, he never used it.” Suddenly, the Dino Holder, and Susan, lit up. “I just like going “Magma Blaster!” A voice said. “What? Gusano?” “Yes, Ginormous.” “It’s Ginormica.” “Yes, Ginormica.” “Speaking of Magma Blaster, Magma Blaster!” This was to counter the Smilodon’s Magma Blaster. Gusano charged up and rammed the Smilodon. They clashed Magma Blasters twice. Gusano rammed the Smilodon. He bit its neck and threw it. He then charged up and slammed his head into its stomach 8 times, defeating it. Susan picked up the cards, named the Smilodon Ensa, and put the cards into the holder. When the cards entered, Panther was sent into storage. They went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Ensa to be a 17 on the Power Scale. Current Team Gusano-26 Deinonychus Trio-18 Ensa-17 Swift-17 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Arthro-13 Worm-10 Pidgeon-8 Lati-6